Half-Orcs
Offshoots of the human and orc tribes of Morgoth. Having the best of both worlds, the aggression and strength of an orc and the ambition and intelligence of a human. Unlike their orcish kin, Half-Orcs can withstand the baring rays of sunlight, allowing them to venture from their broken land of Morgoth. Scarred and Strong Half-Orc’s greyish pigmentation, sloping foreheads, jutting jaws, prominent tusks and towering builds make their orcish heritage plain for all to see. Half-Orcs stand between 6 and 7 feet tall and usually weigh between 180-250 pounds. Orcs regard battle scars as tokens of pride and ornamental scars as things of beauty. Other scars, however, show the life of a weakling and exile. Any Half-Orc that has grown up in Morgoth has scars, whether they are marks of humiliation or pride. The Mark of Corruption The Green-skins of Morgoth were once elves in ages long past, but with the campaign of the Lich King, that changed. The Lich King uncovered ancient rites relating to the god of relentless bloodshed and fear, Bane. When his conquest of the elves was complete, he conjured this magic in its purest, darkest form and corrupted the beautiful elvish realm and their people. Now over 1,500 years later, the mark of this corruption is still ever strong and present in the now named Morgoth and its denizens. Tribes and Slums Half-Orcs most often live among the warbands of Morgoth. However, there have been those to abandon their savage land and trek through the marshy swamps of Black Bog, through the unending deserts of Jakku Dah’ar and seek passage on a ship in Nehekhara to new lands and a new life. They often end up in slums or ghettos of civilized places, but one has to respect the hardship of the journey of running from home. Half-Orc Names Half-Orcs usually have names appropriate of their orcish tongue from Morgoth. However, some might adopt another name when “immigrating” to a new society or culture and would take one appropriate to that culture. Male Orcish Names: '''Mizba, Migdud, Bruthror, Ghalgaug, Bezog, Urzosh, Uzzet, Uzbeg, Aazrirg, Ozogh. '''Female Orcish Names: '''Cezgu, Gricrer, Baddal, Birdu, Cashner, Ufthac, Alfekh, Aldu, Olfec, Uhal. Half-Orc Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. • Age. Half-orcs mature a little faster than humans, reaching adulthood around age 14. They age noticeably faster and rarely live longer than 75 years. • Alignment. Half-orcs inherit a tendency toward chaos from their orc parents and are not strongly inclined toward good. Half-orcs raised among orcs and willing to live out their lives among them are usually evil. • Size. Half-orcs are somewhat larger and bulkier than humans, and they range from 6 to over 7 feet tall. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Darkvision. Thanks to your orc blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Menacing. You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. • Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. • Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Orc. Orc is a harsh, grating language with hard consonants. It has no script of its own but is written in the Dwarvish script.